Harry Orion Black Evans
by LyannTargaryen
Summary: "Es hora de que sepas tu verdad y que todo sea como debio haber sido"
1. Prologo

Harry y Sirius se encontraban a orillas del lago viendo con espanto en sus rostros como cualquier vía de escape era cubierta por aquellos espectros chupa almas los cuales se le acercaban peligrosamente y despacio y tortuosamente les iban quitando el aliento, la alegría, la esperanza y las ganas de vivir

El ojiverde estaba seguro de que moriría pues ya retumbaban en su mente las suplicas y los gritos de su madre, sin contar que además sudaba frio por cada folículo de su piel a borbotones. Fue entonces que giro su cabeza hacia su padrino esperando ver su flacucho cuerpo tendido en el suelo, pero se sorprendió mucho al todavía verlo erguido sobre sus rodillas frente a un dementor que lentamente le chupaba el alma entonces el hombre rebusco entre sus ropas y saco un anillo de plata grabado con la "B" por todo su contorno para luego entregárselo al chico y con sus últimas fuerzas decir para luego caer exhausto:

-Ahora es tiempo de que conozcas tu verdad, y que todo sea como debió haber sido

Ante esto el chico supo que nunca olvidaría esas palabras por lo que en un desesperado intento por vivir apretó ese anillo aferrándose a él como si fuere su vida provocando que este emitiera una luz que se propago por todo su cuerpo para luego extinguirse y dejarlo en penumbras tras eso y dando por sentado su muerte él no se percato como una ráfaga de airee lo empujaba para abajo para luego recibir un impacto en su nuca tan pronto pudo abrir los ojos lo primer que sintió fue como sus sienes le palpitaban y su cuello estaba dolido como si le hubieran pegado un garrotazo, mas no sabía si estaba vivo o muerto pro de algo estaba seguro Sirius no estaba junto a el sino aquella persona que él siempre quiso conocer aunque claro más joven de lo que recordaba por fotos su primera persona más importante su madre quien lo miraba inquisitivamente por lo que dudoso pregunto:

-¿Mama?

Causando que la joven arrugara la nariz y frunciendo el seño lo mirara extrañada


	2. Lilian Evans es una dama

-¿Te diste un golpe fuerte no es así?- pregunto la chica pero no recibió contestación de el por que se desvaneció en el acto por lo que preocupada y enfadada dijo:

-Si, no te quedes ahí parado ven a ayudarme, tenemos que llevarlo con la señora Hegings

-sí, si ya voy-dijo el corriendo a su lado para luego cargar al chico y dirigirse rápidamente a la enfermería

Tan pronto la enfermera los vio entrar a la enfermería les dijo dirigiéndose a Sirius:

-¿Qué sucedió, no abras sido tu bromista de pacotilla?

-No no fue el, estábamos en los jardines cuando este niño callo de el cielo, debió de haber estado volando a gran altura por que se dio un golpe en la cabeza y cuando lo fuimos a ayudar deliraba-se apresuro a responder la pelirroja defendiendo a su amigo

-Ah ya veo, veré que puedo hacer ahora Señorita Evans, Señor Black vallan a su sala común les avisare si su amigo se recupera-les dijo la mujer

-Gracias-dijeron los dos al unisonó emprendiendo su camino pero fueron detenidos por la enfermera quien abrazando a Lily le dijo al oído para luego mirarle la panza:

-¿Cómo va todo por aquí, todavía no se lo has dicho a Potter cierto?

-Ya le dije James no tiene nada que ver en esto- dijo la joven

-En ese caso lo felicito señor Black, hacen tan bonita pareja-dijo la señora causando que él la mirara extrañado y abriera la boca para preguntar el por que de felicitarlo, cosa que no pudo hacer debido a que la chica junto a él lo jalara de la túnica y saliera pitando de la enfermería muerta de vergüenza

una vez en camino él le pregunto a la ojiverde:

-¿Se puede saber porque me felicito?

-No creo que quieras saberlo-dijo tas decirle la contraseña a la Dama gorda

-¿Y si quiero que?- la desafío

-Está bien pero no me jodas cuando no te guste-lo previno ella

-De acuerdo-se resigno el chico

-Estoy de 3 meses de embarazo-le dijo mirándolo a la cara

-¡Que buen!, esto debemos decírselo a James se podrá a saltar de contento, ¡Cornamenta! A que no sabes lo que tenemos que contarte -dijo gritando el apodo de su amiga a voz en cuello

-¿No lo entiendes verdad?, estas mal interpretando las cosas, el hijo es tuyo no de James

Ante esto el ojigris se puso pálido y la miro a la cara sorprendido sin saber que decir pues lo que menos se esperaba era eso entonces llego su amigo y les pregunto:

-¿Qué me tenían que decir?

-Vas a ser padre-le respondió al tiempo que la chica lo fulminaba con la mirada

-¡¿Enserio?! Oh lilys no sabes que feliz me haces-dijo rebosante de alegría

-No, el miente, si estoy esperando un hijo pero no es tuyo James es de otro hombre dijo la chica mientras que en ese momento Harry entraba por el retrato a la sala y no pudo evitar escuchar eso por lo cual quedo Shockeado, si eso le sumamos que la enfermera le dijo que quienes lo habían traído eran nada menos Lily Evans y Sirius Black estudiantes de el 7 curso y según sus cálculos por el mes que le había dicho se encontraban el tenía que nacer en 7 meses el tiempo justo para vivir el primer año de vida con los Potter pero ahora resultaba que no era Potter sino que podía ser cualquiera de los hijos de los hombres de aquella sala o peor de cualquier estudiante del sexo masculino de Hogwarts, pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que era un Evans por ahora, solo Harry Evans, si eses era su nombre o ¿No?

-Cómo pudiste eres una, eres una…. ¡Eres una Zorra!- le dijo pegándole una cachetada y empujándola contra una mesa

Al ver eso Harry no tuvo otro deseo más que golpear al agresor de su madre y si puede decirse del también debido a la caída pero fue detenido por un joven que sin mirarlo a la cara le puso una mano enfrente y se acerco luego a la zona donde estaba James

En ese momento Sirius pasó por alado del cuerpo de Lily tomando de las solapas de su camisa al azabache y le dijo desafiante:

-Escúchame bien Potter yo seré tu amigo pero que te quede claro que no tolero que se golpe a una dama y ante todo Lilian Evans es una dama aun mas que todas las chicas con las que has estado si vuelvo a saber que la insultas o la golpeas considérate hombre muerto por que haré de tu vida un infierno nunca tientes un Black, porque desearas no haber nacido en una cuna de la casa Potter, tengo muchas razones para odiarte no me las hagas recordar porque si no te aplastare como a un insecto-dijo tirándolo contra el suelo para luego pisar con su zapato parte de una de las mangas de su túnica

En ese momento el joven que paro a Harry le dijo a James tras ayudarlo a levantarse:

-Acompáñame con el director

-Pero y Black-dijo el chico refunfuñando

-El no hace falta, contigo está bien-respondió provocando que el joven mirara a el ojigris con una mirada de odio a la vez que este le contestaba con una amplia sonrisa y los labios apretados cruzado de brazos mirándolo de lado, cosa que hizo a Harry acordarse de Draco

Luego de llegar a la puerta interna del retrato el joven dijo a una chica de Revenclaw que estaba hablando con una de Gryffindor para luego marcharse:

-Black acompañe a la señorita Evans a la enfermería (N/a: Andrómeda Black)

-Si- respondió la de piel nívea acercándose a ella para luego de un rato ambas salir por el retrato

En lo único que pudieron pensar Harry y Sirius al verlas salir es que ella estuviera bien y el también uno porque se sabía en otro tiempo y temía por su vida y el otro porque sabía que era el padre de el niño que la pelirroja llevaba en su vientre


	3. la petición y la ¿Vuelta? de Harry

Lily debió permanecer 2 días en cama en la enfermería durante los cuales sus amigas le pidieron a Sirius que les llevara de su parte un montón de presentes y dulces de Honeydukes.

Mientras tanto Sirius y james ni se hablaban y el comportamiento del ojigris mejoro notablemente ante los ojos de su jefa de casa quien no dejaba de estar sorprendida y extrañada del cambio de actitudes del chico para con su familiar y con la clases en las cuales solo se dedicaba a contestar preguntas y tomar apuntes y si a todo esto le sumamos que no se fijaba ni trataba de estar con ninguna chica dejando de este modo muy extrañadas a sus múltiples admiradoras, las cuales no encontraban una explicación a su súbito cambio

Corría el último día de clases antes de las vacaciones de Navidad y a la vez el ultimo que la pelirroja pasaría en la enfermería por lo que excusándose con el pretexto de llevarle parte de los deberes fue allí colocándole estos sobre la mesa de noche junto a algunos dulces una delicada caja de terciopelo negro junto a una nota que decía:

_Lamento haberte despreciado como lo hice se que fui un idiota y espero me perdones. Sé que quizás parezca una desfachatez de mi parte luego de haberlo negado pero debo admitir que me comporte de forma infantil e inmadura y quiero que sepas que lo menos quería era hacerte sufrir se que sonara tonto de mi parte pero quiero pedirte que si todavía queda una esperanza para un "nosotros" te cases conmigo y si no es así lo cual entiendo luego de lo que te hice, después de todo estás en tu derecho me permitas seguir siendo tu amigo y aunque sea ver en segundo plano el crecimiento de aquella personita que llevas en tu vientre la cual me hace sentir avergonzado conmigo mismo dado que no me siento capaz de llamarlo hijo, dado que abjure en vano que no lo era y solo tu aceptación puede hacerme cambiar de opinión. Esperando tu respuesta me despido de ti mi esmeralda preciada con mi gran y sincero amor a ambos._

_S. O.B._

Luego de leer eso ella fijo sus ojos en el chico frente así y dijo:

-Si

-Si me vas a prestar atención, que bien porque McGonagal dijo que….-pero fue cortado por ella que le dijo:

No si, si quiero casarme contigo

¿¡Como?!, ¿Estás segura?-le pregunto dudoso

-Si eres el padre de mi hijo y te amo, ¿Cómo no voy a querer casarme contigo?

Bueno en ese caso dame tu mano dijo abriendo la caja y sacando un anillo de ella y tomando su dedo anular ante lo que la chica dijo:

-¿Quien lo diría?, Sirius Black proponiendo matrimonio

-Sabes a mi me gustaría que me acompañaras a Grimdauld Palace para decirle sobre lo nuestro a mi familia-dijo el

-¿Pero cómo crees que lo tomen?-pregunto de forma inquisitiva

-Eso no importa ahora, solo dime que si-le imploro

-Está bien-accedió la chica

Entonces Harry llego donde ellos y dijo:  
-Te encuentras bien, sabes pasaba por aquí para agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mi

-No tienes de que agradecerme, Dime ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?

-Harry-respondió el chico

-Que lindo nombre, sabes Si me gustaría que mi hijo se llamara así-deseo Lily

-Seguro así será-dijo Sirius dedicándole una sonrisa

Luego de eso ella rebusco entre sus ropas un giratiempo y se lo coloco en el cuello a Harry y comenzó a girarlo mientras decía:

-Lo necesitas, ¿No es verdad?

-Sí pero como…-dijo el pero la joven lo paro diciendo

-No preguntes, luego me lo devuelves, volveremos a vernos pequeño

Eso fue lo último que escucho de labios de su madre, porque al minuto siguiente todo se volvió negro y el cerro los ojos para abrirlos debido a que se encontró en un colchón gastado y escucho pisadas y corridas en el techo a la vez que un niño decía haciendo retumbar su techo:

-¡Despiértate tonto! 


End file.
